Water Can't Fly
by EnyaandEathenyl
Summary: I'm introducing an OC to Mitchell Bond's Hero, Second Class. Little Romance. T for violence. Sorry if this summary sucks. It's my first story. Discontinued.
1. Water Carries Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hero, Second Class, but I do own my OC.**

Hi, everyone! This is my first story on , so the first chapters might a little rough, but stick with me and hit that review button!

* * *

The Hero panted as he ran the through the streets after the figure clad in green. Dark brown leather boots, a dark brown leather bag, a green flowing robe, and a green hood, the last two the same shade of dark, forest green. Not exactly the type to blend in, Sir Reginald Ogleby thought. He heard the pattering feet of his apprentice, Cyrus, behind him. Reginald knew that Cyrus was having a hard time keeping up. Cyrus would have to run faster. The young thief burst through the gates and headed to the glittering lake. Reginald summoned a Flood of Energy and tore after the young man.

When the thief reached the lake, he paused, then jumped onto the water. Onto, because a board of ice appeared below him and he surfed across the lake to the other side. The lake wasn't very wide, but Reginald didn't have a boat. And he didn't think his armor would appreciate getting wet.

"Cyrus? You're doing Thompson's Throwing Tornado minus the sword to the other side of the lake. Delay him while Keeth flies me to the other side. Ok?" "Ok, Reg!"

The burly Hero scooped up his lithe apprentice and threw him the other side of the lake. Cyrus landed right behind the hooded figure, who was staring off into the distance, hands spread out to the sides. Cyrus tackled him and they both almost fell into the lake. Keeth snatching the Hero in his claws and sped him to the other side of the lake where Cyrus and the thief were locked in combat. Finally, which a sweep of his legs, Cyrus tripped the young man and pinned him down. Judging by his slimness and height, this man wasn't older than 18, maybe 17. His face was concealed in shadow from the hood.

"You should learn not to steal," Reginald admonished.

"Heroes!" the youth spat viciously. Last time I tried to save a town, you interfered you got yourselves blown up!"

"Blown up? Yes... I heard about that. Your fault, I assume?" Reginald stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Look, I'll explain later. If you don't let me go right now, we are going to die. I promise not to run."

Reginald nodded at Cyrus, who let go reluctantly. The youth pulled back his hood to reveal long black hair pulled back into a thick braid. Green eyes, tan skin, angular features, a noticeable scar on her right cheek - Good Gryphons, it was a girl! Cyrus colored noticeably.

She raised her hands in front of her and an ice pedestal grew out of the ground with a gold ring with a large diamond embedded in the center. Using her fingertips, she popped open the casing around the diamond and there was a cloud of glowing green gas in a glass ball. And grain of sand was about to touch the gas. Panic in her eyes, the girl flung her hands to the sky, and with intense concentration, she rocketed the ring up to the sky using a stream of ice that appeared from nowhere. The ring exploded in mid-air, sending a stream of blue lightning down the ice tower. The energy crackled around the girl. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and she collapsed.

Cyrus glanced at Reginald inquisitively. "Now what? She stole the ring, but she saved the lives of everyone in the town from the bomb. Do we leave her here for the authorities," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the arriving soldiers. "or do we bring her with us?"

Reginald noticed the two Katheni exiting the gate with Wraith, Brisk, and Toboggan. "Let's take her." He scooped up the light girl and he and Cyrus dissolved into the greenery.


	2. New Friends

Sorry for the short length. I promise, chapters will get longer! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kayla slowly regained consciousness. A warm feeling with circulating in her chest. A paw rested over her heart. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. She flung out her open hand and two razor sharp icicles flew from her palm. She saw that a black Katheni had leapt back, and he had a yellow healing spell covering his paw. Her eyes widened, and she closed her palm. The icicles's points rolled into smooth, round, blunt tips, and although they slammed into the panther Kath, he appeared unhurt.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"S'alright," he answered. He weaved his paws in a pattern, then looked puzzled. "How come I can't reproduce that spell?"

"Because it's not magic. I've always been able to manipulate ice and water."

The panther studied her, and then gasped. The Hero and the apprentice came up behind him. "What is it, Katana?"

"You're an Elementalist! You can manipulate a certain element without using magic!" Katana goggled.

"Yeah, so?" Kayla didn't understand the importance.

"There are only four in the world. One for each element. There are extremely rare. Last I heard, there is only two left."

Kayla shrugged. "So, where are you headed? North?"

"Yes, to Voshtyr's castle," the Hero said.

"Voshtyr!" Kayla spat the name out like venom. "That's where I was going, to avenge my village. He gave me this when I was eleven." She traced the scar on her cheek.

"Would you like to come with us?" the Kath asked.

"I'd love to! I'm Kayla. Who are you?"

"Mine name is the Crimson Slash. This is my apprentice, Cyrus. The Katheni is Katana, and his sister Kris should be here. Keeth is over there." the Hero pointed to a large green dragon.

Suddenly, a leopard Katheni entered the clearing. When she saw Kayla, she flattened her ears and hissed, "You."

Kayla turned to face Kris and spat, "You."

"I cannot believe you dare to show your face here. Get. Out."

"It wasn't my fault!" Kayla protested. "I was trying to save those Katheni, and you just had to get in the way! I would have succeeded if you hadn't stuck your furred nose into my business!"

"You... weren't with them?" Kris's ears stood up a bit and her voice welled with confusion.

"No. It was an accident. I swear."

"Hang on, what going on?" Cyrus interrupted.

The females tactfully ignored him. "I want to say sorry." they said at the same time.

"S'ok," Again, at the same time.

Cyrus broke in again, this time successfully. "So, are we gonna get a move on?"

"Yeah. You guys start moving. I'm gonna look ahead a bit." Kayla said. "Ok, we'll catch up," Reg said.

"Doubt it," she returned.

Kayla leapt into the air and a board of ice appeared under her feet. She surfed across the air until the party was out of sight.

* * *

The party made camp late that night. Tensions still seemed a little rigid between the female Kath and the newcomer, but at least they weren't being hostile. They didn't talk much as they ate, and they went straight to sleep. Everyone was soon trapped in their dreams.


	3. Old Enemies

One morning, Kayla used the excuse of hunting for some deer so she could get some alone time. She had traveled uneventfully with the party for two weeks. All the people were killing her. As she shifted her hand through the air, she parted the water molecules and pulled a black bow and quiver from the vacancy. She moved noiselessly across the dead leaves.

"Kayla! Kayla, help!" Cyrus's voice rang through the trees.

Without responding, she jogged soundlessly to where Cyrus's panicked voice was coming from. She burst into a clearing where Cyrus was being attacked by a burly Villain with a red beard. He was raising his hands to ward off blows from a large silver mace. She aimed an arrow at the mace hand of the Villain and let her arrow fly. It hit him squarely, but not before Cyrus was knocked to the ground with a hefty blow. She raced over to Cyrus and stood over him.

"Cyrus, get off your posterior and help me," she said though gritted teeth as she fended off blows with ice shields. Suddenly, something Cyrus knocked her off her feet with a swipe of his arm. "Cyrus, what are you doing?" she cried. Minions converged on her from all sides and Cyrus was Cyrus no longer. He was a shape shifter. Kayla deposited her bow and arrows in the vacancy and resorted to two ice swords. After much cutting and slicing, she killed all the Minions. She whirled her swords up to block a sword strike from a Villain with black, shoulder-length hair and a scar on his cheek and neck. They parried and swiped at each other as if their life depended on it. But Kayla was obviously winning. She noticed a woman in white with a panicked look on her face as she began a spell. Obviously, the two were in love. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. She jumped sideways and kicked off his chest. He flew into a tree and groaned. "Serimal!" the woman shrieked and ran to his side.

Kayla didn't notice the raven-haired man watching her.

* * *

Voshtyr watched the battle incredulously. The girl had bested Anthony, Serimal, and at least twenty Minions. It was time for him to interfere. He entered the clearing as a sinister, black smoke spread amongst the trees, crushing every water molecule. Now, she wouldn't be able to sense where to go. He drew his falchion and a knife slid against his metal arm. A sinister smile snuck across his face as he searched for his prey.

* * *

Kayla panicked. She couldn't sense a darn thing with all this smoke. She knew it was magic, as it crushed every water droplet she could sense. She moved quietly over the dead leaves, occasionally glancing down to look for twigs. Kayla pressed up behind a tree and hardly dared to breath. Her two swords were starting to melt. She scrambled mentally to collect the droplets, but there weren't any. There weren't any molecules to part to get her bow. She managed to freeze the swords so they would stay frozen. She tested the sides on the tree. Razor sharp. She peered around the tree and started moving forward.

Suddenly, Voshtyr appeared about three steps in front of her. She ducked his first swing, then jabbed with her sword. It hit a tree and stuck. Kayla cursed as she pulled. She parried another swipe from Voshtyr's sword and yanked her own free. A heavy boot slammed into her chest and she flew back into a tree. Voshtyr leapt forward and did a scissor-swipe with both of his swords. She couldn't duck or dodge, so she transformed her swords into an ice dome that protected her body. He started blasting the shield with balls of black energy. She drew moisture from the ground and added it to her defenses.

"Kayla! Kayla, where are you?" Cyrus shouted.

Kayla's concentration broke as she glanced off into the forest, distracted. She felt the side of her face absorb an energy mass and she lost consciousness.

Voshtyr looked around to the direction where the Hero's apprentice was shouting. He dragged the girl over to where Nieva, Serimal, Anthony, and a dozen Minions were waiting. He cast a Spell of Invisibility as the red headed youth burst into the clearing.

* * *

"Kayla!" he screamed. Voshtyr directed a Minion to go around the trees and lead Solberg off course. He took the bait immediately. Voshtyr and Nieva wove their hands in unison and a mass Teleportation spell took place, just as a black Katheni entered the clearing.


	4. Stale Air

Ok, next one will be MUCH longer! I promise! Three chapters later... I still don't own HSC.

* * *

Kayla's eyes flew open and she sat up and gasped. She was in a dungeon, laying on a wood board attached to the wall. The bars looked strong. The air was musky and stale. She heaved herself off the board and made her way to the cell bars. Or tried to. A manacle was attached around her ankle to the wall. She collected what little drops of water she could and a disk of ice neatly cut the shackle. She gripped the bars and six more ice disks sliced three bars so cleanly they didn't move. She quietly removed them and set them on the floor. Kayla cursed the fact that the stale air didn't contain enough water to sense for bodies and slipped through the dungeon door. She turned a corner and almost ran into Voshtyr. He wasn't looking at her. His back was turned and he seemed to be talking into something. She backed up a few steps before a strong arm clasped her arms to her side and a hand covered her mouth.

"Mmf!" Her protest was muffled.

As she was lifted off the ground, Kayla inwardly swore for being so short. She struggled furiously and she saw Voshtyr stiffen. Great, now he knew she was there. Oh, well. Now she could make as much noise as she wanted. She attempted to wrap her foot around the man's leg, but instead, she received a sharp kick in the shin. Voshtyr finished muttering into his device, and he turned with a large smile on his face.

"Well done, brother, well done," he congratulated the man.

"Half-brother," he snapped. The hand was removed from her mouth. Voshtyr rolled his eyes. "Now, Kayla Secc, you're full of answers to questions that I have." Kayla looked past him and refused to meet his steel gaze. His cold fingers gripped her cheeks and turned her head forcefully to look at him. "I'm not telling you anything," she began in a shaky voice which she quickly steadied.

"I think you'll be very cooperative soon."

She closed her eyes. "I don't care what you do to me, I'm not saying a word." She opened her eyes and instead of their usual green, they were ice blue. Voshtyr's face registered a look of surprise.

"Well, it seems you're a bit more powerful than you look. But, luckily for me, we have plenty of time to chat. You might as well know that I am tracking the Solberg boy as we speak. If I don't think you're giving me the answer I want, then I will kill them all instantaneously."

"Give me two seconds... Nope. I'm calling your bluff." Her eyes were still blue. "If you actually think I'm going to willingly give you information, you're out of your mind, pic."

Voshtyr's face screwed up in rage. His metal hand blurred and connected with her face. Kayla refused to give him the satisfaction of a grunt.

She and Voshtyr looked to the left simultaneously. Two people clothed in white stood there. One snapped her fingers and all three humans collapsed.


	5. Citadel

I used a large chuck of text from the book, and I DO NOT OWN HSC, although, it would be really awesome if I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Kayla was _so_ sick of being unconscious. This was the second time in, what, two days? She peeled her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She was in a white room lying on a bed with green satin sheets. There were two other people in the room. She looked down quickly to make sure she was wearing something. What was she wearing? A green cotton dress clung to her waist, showing amazing curves her robe usually hid. From the feeling on her legs, it extended to mid calf. Green leggings stopped right below her knee. The neckline swooped so low she blushed. She touched her brow. A circlet was set on her head. It was simple. Just three or four thin strands that wove around each other. She assumed it was silver.

Her black hair was not in its usual braid. It had been brushed until it was soft and lush. It was pulled into a half pony-tail.

A woman in an entirely white, apparently seamless gown knelt on a pillow near the entrance of the room. Her hair, which was white, hung down to the middle of her back in a complicated double-braid. Her skin was pale to the point of being colorless.

The other in the room was a boy, perhaps no more than eighteen. His hair was an unruly shock of golden brown, and his clothing was slightly more complicated. Though it was white as well, his attire consisted of what seemed to be a white leather jacket with a multitude of pockets and a pair of baggy trousers. A stick of carved white ash wood hung askew from a silver loop across his back, and a slim circlet rested of his head.

The pale woman stood up and moved toward Kayla. Kayla looked at her, and felt no fear, despite her situation. She also felt strangely compelled to not break eye contact.

"Welcome to the Citadel, Kayla Secc," the woman said. "I trust that you slept well. Were your accommodations adequate?"

"Who are you?" Kayla asked softly. "Where am I?" She felt as if she should be scared that she wasn't scared, but she didn't feel a single negative emotion. It was uncanny.

The woman smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed's green sheets. Aside from Kayla's clothing, they were the only thing in the room that wasn't pure, clean white. "You are in the Citadel, home to us all, and now your home as well." She took Kayla's hand and stroked it gently. "I hope you feel at home here."

Kayla did. She blinked. She felt at home. She had never been here, and yet she felt at home. A frown creased Kayla's forehead and smoothed itself out again as the woman closed her eyes.

"Please…" The woman's voice sounded not quite so kind now. It was still soft, but cold and deadly, like a sword wrapped in velvet. "You must not disrupt the harmony of this place. It is a good place for all of us and you."

"But this is not my home, and whenever I begin to feel otherwise-" Kayla felt once again the smoothing of her emotions, a forceful calming from outside herself. "Stop that!" she demanded, a growl at the back of her throat.

The boy turned. His eyes were golden brown, like his hair. He had a silver cup in his hands. Steam and a delicious aroma rose from the lip. "Mel-shan, perhaps I should explain."

Mel-shan left the room without a word.

"Ok, I have three questions, and you have three answers." Kayla was on defensive mode.

The boy chuckled. "Ask away."

"First, who are you? Second, why am I here? Third, where are my clothes?"

"My name is Indikos Nanihai Tarrashan. I know that's a mouthful and sounds kinda dumb. Just call me Indy. You are here because I suspect Lazik wants you to help him. As for your clothes, they've probably been unraveled and bleached to make more white clothes."

Kayla sprang out of bed. "Unraveled? Unraveled? I can't go around wearing this!" She also noticed there were slits running up the gown to her knee. Good for running.

She threw the silver circlet off in disgust. It froze in mid-air. Indy plucked it like a piece of fruit and placed it gently on her head. "I think you look nice." he said simply. His fingers softly caressed a bit of hair that had come out from behind her ears. She smacked his hand away. "Ow!" he protested.

"You deserved that!" she snipped.

"I don't think I did!"

"Believe me, you did."

"Here, drink this," he changed the subject and proffered the silver cup. "What is it?"

"It's a combination of pomegranate, mango, rose, jasmine, and nutmeg. It's a tea."

"Mm..." Kayla sipped it gently.

The door opened. A man with blue eyes, short silver hair, and hawk features. entered. Kayla set the cup down. He smiled. "So, this is the Elementalist. She doesn't look like much. I'm glad the clothes fit."

"You know that I'd really prefer my other ones, right?"

The man just grinned. _That's Lazik, King of the Kinetics. Indy told her telepathically._ Kayla was instantly on guard.

"Please, sit." Lazik gestured to the bed. Kayla remained standing. "You are here because you need help controlling your abilities. We can assist you with that."

"I don't need help. I've managed just fine the past 17 years without your help."

Lazik frowned. "We need to change that way of thinking."

Lazik tried to enter her mind, but Kayla resisted. Sharp daggers of unbearable pain stabbed her consciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut, screamed, and clutched her head in her hands. Lazik relentlessly attacked. Her eyes opened. Tears streamed from their icy blue depths and frost began to build in the room. Air became thin. Snow swirled as if there was a blizzard. She couldn't help it. She was losing control. Indy grabbed her hand.

"Kayla, listen to me. Concentrate on the sound of my voice. Please, calm down."

Kayla clutched Indy's hand wildly, looking for an anchor. He didn't use telempathy, just his voice. The pain still tormented her mind, but she refused to give up. Kayla's mind was a place no one lacking a death wish should go. In the background, she heard Indy's quiet voice, gently pleading and refreshingly soothing. As the attack abated, her emotions calmed.

The snow stopped. The frost receded, and the air returned to normal. "I'm sorry... It just hurt so much," she sobbed.

Indy shot daggers at Lazik. "There's no need to hurt her like that! Leave her mind alone." Indy put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"You'll stay out of this if you know what's good for you, Indikos." Lazik growled menacingly.

"You leave him alone," Kayla in a shaky voice. It didn't sound too intimidating. "And, if you don't stay out of my mind, you'll find yourself frozen to a wall." Indy stifled a chuckle.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making threats." Lazik said. An invisible force tore Kayla away from Indy and she was floating in the air. "Stop that!" she demanded. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Lazik flicked his wrist and she slammed eagle-spread against the wall. Indy took a step toward her, but he too was thrown back. She felt like she was chained to the wall. Lazik walked over and touched her face with his steel hands. She breathed out in a puff and Lazik looked like a pile of snow had been dropped on top of him. The force released Kayla. So dropped to the ground and she ran to where Indy leaned up against the wall, his hand in the back of his head.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just a bit banged up," he replied.

"I'm not too good with magic, but I'll try a healing spell."

She concentrated hard and yellow energy wrapped around her hand. She put it on the back of Indy's head and he sighed contentedly. Then, the pile of snow exploded. The impact of the explosion knocked Kayla into Indy's chest. An angry Lazik rose from the snow drift.

"Heh heh," Kayla pointed her fist at the snow and opened it. The snow disappeared.

"If you weren't an Elementalist, I would kill you," he growled.

"If I weren't an Elementalist, I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't know I exist."

Lazik's expression hardened and he left the room.


	6. Too Easy

This Chapter was fun to write. Please review!

* * *

Over the next week, Lazik came in once a day to explain to her why Kayla needed his help, and how she could help bring peace to the world. Indy never came. Kayla thought she would scream with boredom. She messed with some water molecules, but after seventeen years of that of doing that whenever entertainment was lacking, it got old quickly.

One day, the door opened. "Indy! Where have you been?"

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "I've been working my tail off to get permission to take you out of your room. You haven't "misbehaved" at all, so you can leave with an escort, and have to be back by midnight."

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

He grinned. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Most definitely."

Indy showed her around the Citadel. The most amazing spectacle was a multi-colored waterfall. The water was so warm. Kayla and Indy dangled their legs in the water and talked. After a few hours, Indy stiffened and seemed to be listening to something.

"The Council is calling a meeting. They want you to observe the debate." "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know..."

They walked and chatted all the way to a room with glass that looked out over the Council. A figure in black was seated by the door. Lazik was talking. "Does anyone object to the alliance of the Kinetics and Voshtyr's Army of Darkness?"

"Indy! Where the door to get in there? I need to tell them Voshtyr is dangerous!" Kayla started to panic.

"Lazik knows that. Anyways, it's too late, Kayla," Indy said sadly. Voshtyr and Lazik were signing a Treaty of Alliance.

* * *

"No, no, no! Voshtyr can't be here!" Kayla slammed her fist into the wall in frustration.

"Kayla, calm down. There's nothing we can do about it." Indy looked sad. The Council had dispersed and the two were back at the waterfall. Suddenly, her senses pricked. "Indy-"

A ball of energy slammed into her chest and she skidded across the floor. Voshtyr stood in a Spell Casting position. "Indy, move!" Kayla shouted. She thrust both of her palms out and icicles sped toward Voshtyr. He swatted them out of the air.

"Looking for a rematch, Secc? If I remember correctly, I beat you pretty badly."

"You're right, but this time, I got backup."

As if on cue, Lazik entered the area, and saw Voshtyr ready to fire another energy ball. "Stop!" His voice boomed across the intersection. "I will not have you killing the Elementalist! If you take one more step, I will throw you out of the highest window!"

For the first and most definitely last time, Kayla was happy Lazik was so authoritative. She and Indy returned to the fountain. As Voshtyr walked past her, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"If you ever cross my path again, Secc, you won't walk away, no matter how many Kinetics are there to back you up."

Kayla smacked his hand off her shoulder. Voshtyr smirked and moved on. She sat on the edge of the fountain with her toes trailing thoughtfully in the water. Indy sat next to her.

* * *

Kayla seemed distracted. She should be pleased that Lazik stopped an imminent fight between her and Voshtyr.

Indy touched her arm gently and she jumped. "What?"

"Nothing," he said softly. "You're very quiet. Is something wrong?" "No! Not at all. I'm just thinking... Is anyone coming?"

Indy looked around. "No, why?"

She wasn't there. He twisted to find her, but she wasn't there. He lowered his nose until it was just inches from the water. Kayla's face broke the surface right under it.

"Ahh!" Kayla laughed so hard even Indy had to fight back a smile. "Don't do that! Get out of there!" he scolded.

"Why should I? I'm not wet," she protested.

"You're not?"

"Do I look wet to you?" Kayla demanded. Her hands blurred, and Indy got a face-full of orange water.

"Hey!"

"Mm hm. Who's the wet one now?"

Indy jumped at Kayla and they both tumbled into the water. No one bothered them for hours. It started getting dark.

Kayla stopped. "Hey, Indy. Is there a place where I can see the stars?" "Eh? Yeah, sure."

The two clambered out of the waterfall and Kayla pulled red and purple water off Indy. He led her to an open courtyard where the twinkling stars instantly grabbed Kayla's attention. Indy reminded himself it was impossible to be jealous of fiery balls of gas.

About fifteen minutes later, Kayla turned to him and said, "Thank you."

Indy shrugged. "Hey, no prob. I'm a sucker for pretty ladies."

The delighted, calm expression melted off her face, leaving the serious one behind. "Would you like to get frozen to a wall?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no, no," he shook his hands in front of him. "I would like to stay de-iceified, thank you very much."

She was so much more beautiful when she wasn't serious. Indy sighed inwardly as he and Kayla walked back to her quarters. She was either serious, dangerous, or distracted. The time at the waterfall and under the stars were the only time he had seen her otherwise. Maybe once something was done about Voshtyr, she'd loosen up.

Kayla paused with her hand on her door. "Thanks, Indy. I haven't been a kid in five years."

"Five years? It was definitely time to turn back the clock a bit."

Kayla smiled sadly, and then she was gone.

Suddenly, she shot out. "What was I thinking? Indy! Where's the nearest big window?"

"Umm... I'll show you. Why?"

"No reason. Now get moving, Tarrashan!"

Indy jogged down the corridor. Then, Minions burst out from every pillar. They surrounded Kayla and ignored Indy, who instantly hid behind a pillar. He peered around the white marble in time to see Voshtyr enter the ring.

"Well, Secc. You didn't think it would be so soon, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but this time, I'm not so off guard. Take that!"

She thrust her hands at the feet of all the Minions, and they were frozen to the ground. She ducked an energy blast from Voshtyr and an extremely thick ice cube rose around him.

"Indy! Window!"

He sprang from behind the pillar and grabbed her hand. The two ran to the window. Kayla broke it with an ice blast. "Do you want to leave here?" He nodded. She shoved Indy out the window.

He screamed. Instantly, her strong arms wrapped around his torso and they fell through thin sheets of ice that slowed their fall minutely. As they approached the treetops, a slide of ice appeared that they landed on. They were flung in the air and fell with a thump on a pile of soft snow.

"I never want to do that again!" Indy exclaimed. He looked in the ice shards on the ground. Yep, he was green.

Kayla smirked at his expression.

Suddenly, a red-headed boy burst into the clearing. "Kayla!"

Kayla turned, startled. "Cyrus? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Where have you been?" The rest had entered the clearing, and they were looking expectant.

Kayla launched into a history of what had happened to her. Indy noticed the boy named Cyrus eying him warningly.

"And now, Indy's joining us for a bit. Problems?"

"No, lass. We're just glad you're ok. It's dark. We should make camp." the burly Hero said.

As the party set up tents, Kayla led Indy over to a clearing. She extended her arms, palms up, and lifted them. An ice tent rose from the ground. "It's warmer than it looks, trust me."

"What about you?" Indy inquired.

"I don't need a tent. Cy, did you save my bag?"

"Yeah, here it is. Umm... What are you wearing?"

"That's how you get frozen to a tree, Cyrus. And I got it in the Citadel."

"I think she looks great," Indy complimented.

A blast of frost froze Indy to a tree. "I warned you," she said as she walked away. The ice melted, and Indy shook his head, wondering how all that danger fit into such a beautiful body. A hand grabbed Indy's collar and pushed him up against said tree.

"Stay away from her, Kinetic. She might like you, but I don't. I don't trust you, so stay away." Cyrus growled.

"Ok, man. Calm down. We're just friends," Indy lied.

Cyrus stalked away and Indy sighed.

* * *

A/N: This isn't the last you'll see of the Citadel...


	7. A Bit of Bad News

Hey guys... I knnot that not many of you have read this story, so I am discontinuing it. I have another story called Green and Gray. It features Kayla Secc with the Avengers. Check it out for me. If you want to keep reading this story, I'd be happy to write more, but as of now, Water Can't Fly is officially discontinued. Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
